


heaven (we are already here)

by sarissa



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarissa/pseuds/sarissa
Summary: It was too late when Jonathan saw the truck coming from the wrong direction...





	heaven (we are already here)

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-alone, smoll songfic for Heaven, We're Already Here by The Maine

“Everything’s set, come on Jules.” The brunette boy called from the driver’s seat. He got one hand on the roof of the car and tried to shield his eyes from the sun with his other hand. The girl he called for, Jules, was leaving the gas station market as she looked through the receipt.

  
“I feel like we forgot something.” She said, her eyes still on the receipt when she got near the silver grey car.

  
“We got all the essentials, Jule, anything other than that I think we can manage.” replied another girl from the backseat. She was leaning on a door with a pillow on her back and a blanket over her lap. She made the backseat she fought for days her room and seemed very comfortable in it.

  
“Abby’s right and we can always stop at another gas station you know that.”  
“Oh my god Jonathan what is wrong with you and gas stations?”

  
Jules gave the bags to Abigail in the end as the other girl continued her tirade about Jonathan and sat on the passenger seat.  
“Alright ladies,” murmured Jonathan as he started the car and they were on open road in seconds. He opened the windows and let the cool spring air fill the car.

  
They all loved different aspects of this road trip.  
Jonathan loved the open road in front of him and the gas pedal that was crushing under his feet. It was the closest to what he prayed for years, it was so fast that it almost made him feel like he was soaring in the clear blue sky.

  
Abigail loved the silent humming of the engine and the calming trance of the moving car. She didn’t know how to drive but she loved cars nonetheless. To witnessing all the small parts moving together in unison for the greater goal made her hopeful for herself. Her parents always told the story how she never slept at nights unless they drove her around was still in fact correct. Abigail slept her most peaceful sleeps in the cars.

  
Jules, however, didn’t like to sleep during the road. For her, it was everything in the between that what mattered. She liked to lean back and watch the road and the scenery turn into a blurry mush. It was all around her like the air, just passing through or passing by her as she stood in her place.

  
It all happened too fast and too slow. It all happened when Jules felt the happiest and saddest at the same time. I’m so alive… she thought one second. This was the most content and alive she felt in a long time that it made her sad. Anything could happen in that exact second and she was fine with it. I’m so alive I could die, she thought.

  
It was too late when Jonathan saw the truck coming from the wrong direction. It wasn’t that he was a reckless driver. In fact Jonathan was one of the best drivers Jules knew. She didn’t think of blaming anyone in that seconds but she wouldn’t blame him even if she wanted to.

  
Abigail’s head was heavy with sleep, she was surrounded by fluffy pillows and the temperature was just fine. It felt like the start of a dream to her. One blink, she was in the car, she was awake, she was alive. Another blink, she was in her dream, it was much better than the ones she dreamt before. She tried to remember everything to tell Jules later.

  
Jonathan didn’t even realize anything, the crush came from his side. He heard someone calling for him but couldn’t reply. He soared from the road to the great unknown. He was finally, finally flying.

  
Jules was really fine with everything, there weren’t much she wanted to accomplish next. Everyone she loved was with her, everyone who’d pray for her was with her. In the end nothing else mattered that much. She was already in heaven.


End file.
